Seven In Heaven
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: What to do in a dark closet when you're only allowed seven minutes...


Seven In Heaven

By: Dreamless-Mermaid

**AN: WARNING. THIS IS A MATURE, PURE SMUT SHORT STORY WITH A LOT OF CURSING. DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. **

**However if you're into that sort of thing please enjoy ^-^ This was intended to be a drabble but I wanted to expand it because for one thing it was too difficult to fit this down to exactly 100 words. Secondly I thought it would be funny for everyone's reactions. Thirdly, these are new original characters and I've hardly gotten a chance to use them.**

**So I actually wiki'd the seven minutes in heaven game and apparently sexual activities are allowed but mostly people just make out. And also, "Variations on the game expand the time allowed to any reasonable short period up to 5 hours. The participants can be selected by various methods, such as spinning a bottle, or drawing lots." **

**I didn't have them spin a bottle or anything because all of the characters are couples and they wouldn't want to make out with anyone else. They'd be so mad at me…(not that my characters talk to me or anything…)**

**ANYWAY. Yep. Leave a review if you liked it. Thanks!**

**By the way everyone is of legal, consenting adult age. I imagine them between 21-23. Except for C.J. but she doesn't really give a crap, she does what she wants :p **

* * *

Our lips are locked together hungrily. Our bodies are pressed tightly to one another. She's lying on the floor and I'm on top of her, my hands blindly feeling their way up and down her hips. She moans a little as I move one of my hands under her shirt.

"How many minutes do we have left?" she whispers in my ear.

"No idea. Five maybe?" I mutter. I'm not concerned about that at the moment.

Her hips buck into mine and I know she wants more. My mind is racing. Complete darkness surrounds us and though we can't see each other, we have no problem lifting shirts over our heads or unclasping a bra or kicking off shoes.

"Oh God, Blink," she half whispers, half pants.

Just hearing her say my name drives me crazy. I kiss her swiftly down her neck to her collar bone, taking a supple breast in my mouth. Her breath inhales sharply. I grin, wishing I could see her face, knowing that she's biting her bottom lip in that sexy way of hers. With this image in mind, it urges my tongue to dance around her nipple. Her hips buck again and this time I catch one of her smooth legs and drape it around my waist. God damn her legs are so fucking soft. I think, if it's possible, it's gotten me even more hard.

"Emma," I growl once I've finished playing with her nipple. "I need to fuck you." To prove my point, I hiked up her skirt, pushed past her panties, and slipped a finger inside of her. She made a noise between a gasp and yelp. That was highly satisfying. I teased her by moving my finger in and out, in and out, in a steady rhythmic motion. My thumb grazed over her clit to which her whole body jerked. I smiled in the darkness. I could tell she had to restrain herself from screaming out because her hands latched themselves to my hair and pulled. This only encouraged me further. I could feel myself throbbing in my jeans, wanting, _needing_ to fill her, but I always got so much enjoyment from pleasuring her.

"Jesus Christ, Blink, just _fuck me_," Emma whispered harshly. "_Now_."

"As the lady wishes…" I replied. I regrettably removed my hand from her soaked center and, with the other hand still holding her leg, I undid my jeans, slid my boxers down just a bit, and let free my extremely stiff cock. The head teased her entrance for a second and she writhed underneath me, hips bucking ever so slightly. Finally I wasted no time moving my hips into her, fully and quickly entering her. Good fucking God she was so tight. This will be over in another minute or two, I can already feel the orgasm building. Emma gasped quite loudly but I silenced her with a deep kiss. We kept kissing while I rocked in and out of her body.

"Oh, Blink, that feels so good. Don't stop." She demanded into my ear.

"Fuck, Emma…" I growl out. I kiss her soft neck, that tender spot behind her left ear which I know makes her super hot. Right on cue she whimpers and that little bit makes me push on faster. Surely five minutes must have passed by now but there's been no knock at the door to tell us otherwise so I keep going. I know I'm about to come any second so to push her to her peak I start to rub at her clit again. Another gasp, followed by a moan, an arch of the back.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come." Emma breathes.

"Let it go baby." I say into her neck. A few mere seconds later and she's moaning my name loudly, all notions of being quiet thrown out the window. She and I come together and light explodes behind my closed eyes. If this were a movie I'm pretty sure there'd be fireworks and loud crescendoing music or something. You know, some kind of corny shit like that but enough to get the point across.

….Fuck.

"Holy. Shit."

"I know."

"It's been way too long."

"I'll say."

Emma kissed my neck. I nuzzled my face in her hair. Finally we heard three knocks on the door which meant that time was up. Reluctantly I pulled out and we stood up, pulling on clothes and shoes. When we were both decent I took her hand and opened the door.

It was probably a mistake to have a quickie in a closet when you're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with a room full of your best friends. Especially since every single one of them heard you.

"God damn I think _I_ need a cigarette." Racetrack muttered.

"I'm _not_ going in there after that. Who knows what kind of fluids got left behind?" C.J. said disgustedly.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Jack said jokingly.

"The point of the game is to just make out, maybe feel each other up a little. Not screw like rabbits." C.J. pointed out indignantly.

"Yeah I really didn't want to hear my best friend's orgasm voice." Johanna said, making a gagging noise.

"Fuck you." Emma laughed.

"No thanks, you've already taken care of that."

Emma laughed again and whacked Johanna in the head with a couch pillow. These jerks can say whatever they want. Emma and I had never done anything like that before. It was so spontaneous and hot. Our friends continued to tease us for a while before I turned to the shyest couple of my friends.

"So who's next? David, Caroline?" I offered.

"Okay but we might need more than seven minutes," Caroline said, "we like to take things slow." She winked devilishly before she grabbed David's hand to tug him away to the closet.

"They didn't need to know that!" Was the last thing we heard before the living room closet door slammed shut.

"And I'm out." C.J. said standing up from the couch. "I need a drink."

…I think we just invented a new game.


End file.
